gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Hiling Care
was a fictional character in Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Hiling was an Innovade and was part of the Innovators in Season 2. She was known to have piloted the GNZ-003 Gadessa, the GNZ-005 Garazzo, and the GNX-612T/AA Superbia GN-X. Personality & Character Hiling was the genetic twin of Ribbons Almark but they were very different personality-wise. Hiling had a very teen-like personality as she was known to be immature, impatient, and over confident. She was extremely loyal to Ribbons, possibly due to their genetic make-up or she highly respected the man. She was shown to be also very jealous of her twin's interest in other people and she often sought praise from him as a result. Hiling was narcissistic and selfish in nature as she enjoyed hurting other people and had very little regard for her fallen kin. Although she had the one of worst personalities, Hiling made up for it by being fanatically loyal to the Innovators. Skills & Abilities Like all other Innovades, Hiling was capable of utilizing quantum brainwaves to telepathically communicate with other Innovades, use quantum based devices, and endure the harshness of space. Unknown to Hiling and the other Innovators, Ribbons modified there genetic make-up to have a backdoor to their eyes and minds. Ribbons did this as a way to ensure no betrayal and deception was capable amongst the group. History Early Days Very little is known concerning Hiling Care's past but what is known is that she was a custom-made Innovade for Ribbons' group. After she was awakened from her incubation tube, Hiling was assigned to be a MS pilot. Details after this remains unknown but what is known is she was said to be active around AD 2311. It remained unclear whether or not she was activated earlier or right after the events of AD 2307 (season 1). Anti Celestial Being Campaign Foiled Termination When Tieria Erde moved to shoot Ribbons Almark, Hiling Care shot the gun out of his hand and forced the Gundam Meister to flee. After Tieria escaped, they both blamed Regene for ruining the party. Regene stated they could've convinced Tieria to join their side but Ribbons told her he wanted Celestial Being, including Tieria, to oppose them. Hiling explained that the more aggressive Celestial Being acted, the more the Federation public will trust the A-Laws. Hiling also considered having Katharon as the only enemy to be boring. Regene then comments on the Twin Drive System and Trans Am, which were given to Celestial Being from Aeolia Schenberg and wonders why they were allowed past the first stage of the plan; Ribbons didn't think it was relevant. Hiling then asks Ribbons to have a debut as a mobile suit pilot, claiming that she is useful only for combat purposes. Hiling, who sortied in the Superbia GN-X for the CB’s base destruction mission reminisces about Amy Zimbalist, who reported as a substitute for duty. Amy said that Hiling is “cute”. She is a battle type who has no sexual distinction, but because there is an inconvenience in the human society, each of them pretends to be either male or female. Hiling pretended to be a female. She had no bad feelings when called “cute”. Battle of Memento Mori She is eventually sent to join A-Laws to capture the 00 Raiser, which apparently displayed quantization abilities, able to outclass Bring and Revive. She pilots a new version of the GNZ-003 Gadessa to defend the superweapon Memento Mori. She uses her Gadessa's GN Mega Launcher to obliterate several Katharon carriers and mobile suits. Suddenly, 00 Raiser comes into the fray, defending the Katharon ships and suits. Hiling licks her lips at this opportunity and charges off to face her foe. After destroying a Realdo, she points her GN Mega Launcher at Setsuna/00 Raiser while he was distracted thrusting his sword into an Ahead but he avoided the beam. Having gained her attention, Setsuna/00 Raiser engages Hiling/Gadessa in melee combat. As her beam saber pushes back his GN Sword II, Setsuna mutters, "Innovator."; Hiling was pleased that he knew but then noticed Ptolemaios 2 racing along the lower ring, right in Memento Mori's blind spot. However, the A-Laws fleet attempted to push it into firing range. Once targeted, Memento Mori fires, seemingly vaporized Ptolemy 2. Hiling laughs at the sight, gloating, "It's over". Though it seemed that victory was imminent and all what Hiling had to do was capture 00 Raiser, Ptolemy had avoided the beam with Trans Am and began to resume its course. The fleet attempts to fire at it, only for their shots to be blocked by Cherudim's shield bits. Hiling/Gadessa ignores Setsuna/00 Raiser and charges up her Mega Launcher, attempting to take out Ptolemy from behind, only for Setunsa/00 Raiser to slash it, reminding her that he is her opponent. Ptolemy soon gets close enough to Memento Mori, as Seravee uses a hyper burst sphere to collide with the superweapon, followed by a salvo of GN missiles, exposing its electromagnetic light resonance chamber. Lockon Stratos/Cherudim snipes it, destroying the superweapon. Setsuna/00 Raiser is then given an order to retreat. Hiling/Gadessa attempts to pursue, cursing him, only for red beams to be fire from out of nowhere. Setsuna takes advantage of this distraction to sever Gadessa's right arm. She is later seen one one of the orbital elevators in the company of Devine Nova, musing on Bring Stabity getting shot down. Because Devine didn't say a word or show emotion, she offers to "comfort" him if he was feeling lonely but he shrugs her off, stating that he's full of rage. Attacking a cripple The two Innovators were soon transferred down to Earth to Kati Mannequin's squadron. Hiling hears from afar, Patrick Colasour's attempts to teach Andrei Smirnov how to properly court a lady. Hiling states that humans are so inconvenient, as they can't synchronize thoughts like they can. Revive then approaches, saying that Regene isn't joining them; Hiling comments that, "He's a weird one." They then Kati arriving; Hiling asks Revive if their commander is useful; he answers yes, for a human. Along with the rest of the Innovators, they assault a damaged Ptolemaios, which had managed to escape an ambush from the other Innovators twice. However, they were momentarily caught off guard by Cherudim's long range abilities that exceeded Gadessa's. Once its Trans Am was up, Lockon/Cherudim took cover, as Allelujah Haptism/Arios and Tieria/Seravee came forth. The Innovators were able to outclass them as Devine/Empruss grapples and electrocutes them. Suddenly, they are forced to retreat due to a coup d'état within the Federation. A regiment of soldiers had captured the AEU's orbital elevator, lead by Colonel Pang Hercury, who demands that the government disband for hiding the A-Laws atrocities. Kati's force was ordered to stand by while the rest of the A-Laws handle the situation. Revive wonders what Ribbons has planned for the rogues. He then notices Devine's emotionless face and asks if he's angry for not being able to avenge Bring. He was shocked that they knew. Hiling answers that since they are the same kind, it was easy to read his mind. Death Hiling met her end in Episode 25 (Season 2) when her Garazzo was sliced in half by Arios' Pincer Claw. Before her mobile suit exploded, Hiling was able to cry out to Ribbons for help. Gallery HilingCare-389726-gundam_00_second_season___09___large_09.jpg ep13ss22.jpg|Hiling takes aim References External links *Hiling Care on Wikipedia Category:Deceased